


【带卡 | 上忍堍/叛忍卡 】Bang Bang

by frozenfish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Creampie, Hatake Kakashi has a Vulva, M/M, Missing-Nin Hatake Kakashi, Object Insertion, Spanking, Top Uchiha Obito, jounin uchiha obito, they both have issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfish/pseuds/frozenfish
Summary: 我他妈的完了，卡卡西仰头栽在堆起来的棉被里，这算什么——我和带土还能算什么？我他妈地怎么没早点看出来他也是个疯子。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: obkk





	【带卡 | 上忍堍/叛忍卡 】Bang Bang

“干。”小学同学兼前队友用那只令无数他国忍者闻风丧胆的眼睛瞪着他。  
“那你倒是上啊？”他用同样的眼睛瞪回去，觉得还有点意犹未尽，“光说不做的垃圾。”

事后，当宇智波带土被老老实实地按在野原琳的医务室里接受对方快准狠的缝针操作时，他不得不一边嘶嘶倒抽凉气一边向曾经的初恋承认——不错，在交手过程中与一个叛忍兼恐怖分子进行上述对话并不能起到使对方回心转意的效果，更有可能被判定成没品位的性骚扰。  
野原琳看他那副吃瘪的表情多少有点心生怜爱，于是开口宽慰——但总比上次强，至少你没有再拿“小琳很喜欢你，我们都很想你”这种狗屁理由胡扯——后半句的确不假，前半句让京子追着我杀出半条街。

“我干。”  
“错，”卡卡西的眉眼依旧没什么变化，尽管他已经整个人都跨坐在带土的大腿上，骑着对方的胯上上下下，“是我在干你。”  
带土再一次开始反思自己糟糕的沟通技巧，但是他的脑浆大概率早已随着血液一路向下，所以他闷哼了一声，继续为自己辩护，“我是说，你那里，呃——我干。”  
“怎么样？”那个久居各国通缉令榜首的叛忍用杀人无数的指尖掰开自己下半身的两片肉瓣，好让对方更好地看清两人即将交合的部位，“喜欢吗？像我这样的‘天才’多少都身怀绝技。”  
带土还没来得及回味那两个字眼间浓浓的苦味，对方带着热烘烘的鼻息又贴过来，“而且他们把我教得很好。”  
“他们”的首脑的尸体眼下正横在时空间之外身首异处。带土在事发不久后就赶到现场，并派人立刻通报三代目，自己则留下来善后——虽然接下来的展开同自己的想象有稍许不同，比如他没有料到同卡卡西的交锋最后会变质成这样，但是比起被土流壁糊脸和雷切烫头，带土不知道自己现在有什么好抱怨的。  
毕竟对方是他近年来所有春梦里的御用主角。  
“卡卡西，”带土觉得自己那口破锣嗓子今天马上就要打出火星来了，“卡卡西，你看我们是不是能先谈一谈——”  
“就这样谈不也挺好的？”卡卡西的腰堪堪塌下去半截，盖着黑色布料的胸脯正对着带土的面门，一副很是亲昵的样子，“何况我们有什么好谈的？继续劝我回村？这回又是谁？水门老师已经死了，小琳也找了女朋友。你总不会打算拿他妈的三代目冲我说教吧。”  
对方的语气依旧和本体的死鱼眼一样懒懒散散，带土还是从中听出了一点急躁的意思——眼前这个叛忍想要那卷被带土从团藏尸体上找到的卷轴，这是他今夜回到木叶的唯一目的。  
“我依然觉得你应该回村。”

“恕我直言，恐怕现在全村都知道是我手刃了团藏吧？”卡卡西向后撤开一点点，露在面罩外面的两只眼睛弯起来，“不然，你为什么要在那里等着我呢？不得不说果然是木叶的精英上忍啊——时空间忍术——这就是你左眼的能力吗？难怪我什么都没感知到。长进了嘛，吊车尾。”  
他想自己的确在表扬人这方面并不在行，因为带土被伤疤扯变形的嘴角向下撇得更厉害了。不过没关系，卡卡西本不需要额外的多愁善感，他现在是一把刀，即使手持的主人一命呜呼，这柄利刃也能凭借惯性继续突刺：用他的手脚，牙齿，乃至身体任意的部位。  
“当然，我是不会束手就擒的——”他偏着脑袋扯了扯缠在对方四肢关节上的钢线，“你那天不是挺能说的吗？就算这次是我取走卷轴支付的酬金好了。”  
带土从喉咙里挤出几个浑浊的音节。对方在他们今夜见面以后第一次流露出近似羞忿的神色——不过，卡卡西可以轻而易举地把它想象成嫉妒。  
幻想或许不会让接下来的龌龊事变得更光明磊落，但是只要能有那么一点点艳色的糖衣，也算聊以慰藉了。  
咒符的突然消失令人猝不及防，因此他来的时候准备得很仓促，没有带贴身的软甲，除掉外套长裤以后就剩一件无袖的高领连体底衣。胯部那块被拨到一旁的深色织物已经被打湿，挂在上头的透明液体顺着卡卡西的手指滴落在带土的裤裆处，把上头的布料洇出更浓稠的黑色水痕。  
“卡卡西——”带土的鼻尖被迫抵在卡卡西那两只晃来晃去突起来的奶尖里。喷洒的热气激得对方弓起身子，整个人也彻底地坐了下去，阴蒂被粗糙纤维摩擦的快感让他忍不住发出短促的呻吟。  
“嘘——嘘——”卡卡西勉强咽下连串的脏话，毕竟带土在听见第一声呜咽时整个人都僵掉了，或许目前还是不要给对方太多刺激为妙，“都交给我，你受用着就行。”  
他控制住原地扭胯的冲动，有点笨拙地从对方的腿上爬下来，垂下脑袋把嘴唇盖在那些深色的印记上开始小口小口吮吸。带土没有再发出什么成型的词语，然而双方都听得出来这个宇智波的呼吸和快开的水壶一样剧烈——他硬了。  
就这一次——伏在地上的叛忍闭上眼睛，他侧过头，用脸颊蹭着对方支起来的裤裆——旗木卡卡西的前半生在为一个彻头彻尾的谎言卖命杀人，后半生处心积虑想要复仇却被半道截了胡，结果命运似乎嫌他这十七年的人生戏谑剧还不够烂尾，又擅自猛撒狗血，硬是让他作为谋杀忍村高层的头号嫌疑分子同带土再会——操，卡卡西由衷地希望这部巨作能早日到头——不过，在此之前，他不介意抓住机会实现一下自己最肮脏最隐蔽的幻想。  
就这一次——然后卡卡西或许就真的能和带土一刀两断了，接下来无非是继续做他的S级叛忍，或是继续揪出当年所有的幕后人，直到某一天途中这柄好刀终于可以被卷了刃豁了口，能带着所有支离破碎的残渣被就地掩埋，也算积德了。  
他开始用牙齿拨弄对方裤子上的纽扣，冰凉的金属在舌面上留下浓厚的血腥气——也许，在另一个时空下宇智波带土并不会被捆在地上被动地接受单方面的求欢，他会自愿把手指陷进旗木卡卡西的发卷里，然后——  
然后用力，迫使那个银白色的脑袋向后仰起。  
卡卡西轻喘了一下，片刻的缺氧让他感到些许眩晕，以致于直到头皮处传来被牵扯的刺痛感，这位臭名昭著的叛忍才意识到他的猎物不知何时已经挣脱了束缚。  
“我说过，你应该回村的——你错过了很多东西。”带土活动了一下关节，禁锢其上的钢线像是穿过某种逼真的投影般掉落在地上，在神威空间里发出清脆的回音。  
卡卡西甚至还没来得及把笼罩在情欲之下的战斗本能打捞出来，对方再次单手攥紧他的头发，这一回的力道足以让他意识到这绝非臆想或是幻术，“听好了，卡卡西——”  
“我知道你没有杀志村团藏——”  
带土的另一只手摸到了他下巴底下的凹陷。  
“他身上的致命伤有螺旋状纹路，能造成这种截断面的只可能是神威瞳术——”  
“闭嘴，”卡卡西忽然挣扎起来，“你闭嘴。这不可能。”  
即使他的大脑已经先行一步把答案双手奉上，但是只要带土不开口，那么卡卡西就尚有扭转局势的余地，他还可以从中抽身。  
晚了，太晚了。  
“你瞧，杀死志村团藏的人，是我。”

带土捏着卡卡西的脖子把对方按倒在光滑的石面上——他的小学同学比想象中的配合得多。这张底牌带来的奇效远远要超出双方的预期。  
“你没有——”对方语气里的轻佻和懒散荡然无存，带土甚至从中听出了哀求的意味。卡卡西的左眼仍然合着，贯穿眉骨的刀疤泛着粉色，直指唇角下方的黑色小痣，看起来不合时宜地色情。  
“身为一个S级叛忍，你在这方面倒是天真得可爱，”带土揪着卡卡西的头发左右晃了晃，像是想把他从长长的睡眠中唤醒一般，“我们小时候出任务的时候可没少杀过人，多一个团藏有什么区别？还是说你觉得‘想当火影’的带土手上不能沾木叶同伴的血？这就更可笑了——就连三代目到现在也还稳稳当当地坐在火影的位置上呢。”  
片刻的沉默。  
“那么，”卡卡西闭上双眼，似乎仅仅是这样一个简单的动作也已经耗尽了他全部的查克拉，“你都知道了。”  
“我醒来的那一天，发现自己被嫁接了柱间细胞而且还开了万花筒写轮眼；水门老师当了火影；琳成了上忍；而你——”  
“对不——唔——”  
“道歉什么的还是省省吧，你今晚已经说得够多了，”带土用拇指压住对方的嘴角，双指并排塞进他下意识合拢的牙关里，“看我被蒙在鼓里的样子一定很满足你那点可悲的牺牲癖吧——其实当时没有人相信你是自愿叛逃，但四代目认为我应该尊重你的意志。”  
卡卡西被对方身上沾染的血气呛得一阵干呕。带土的指关节本来就粗，再有厚厚的战术手套的加持，几乎把他大半个口腔填得满满当当。来不及吞咽的唾液沿着两人相连的位置淌下去，带土就着那点水痕摩挲着他嘴角下的小痣，直到那块皮肤被揉得泛红。  
然而后来就连四代目自己也牺牲了——净土应该会是个很好的地方的，又或者是因为有像琳、阿斯玛、红以及其他同期那样能够继承火之意志的优秀忍者的存在，所以波风水门，漩涡玖辛奈以及那些有名无名的英雄的灵魂才会一直自在地待在净土，对忍界发生的一切不闻不问。带土不是没有希望过自己也能如此潇洒地向前，然而他不知道如何才能收回已然投射向深渊里的视线，在与之周旋了数月后，他终于下定决心，并开始好奇自己怎么没有在一开始就挥舞着双臂一路高声咆哮着冲入对方的怀抱。  
“你也是这么想的吗，卡卡西？”他换着角度用手指捣鼓身下人的嘴巴，从粗糙的舌苔表面一路夹着摸到更光滑的舌根后，似乎是在模拟一个蹩脚的亲吻，抑或是某种另类的性交，“当三代允许团藏在你的心脏处种下咒符的时候，或许你以为自己是在为白牙赎罪——即使他的死本就是无意义的牺牲？”  
卡卡西的左眼倏然开启，鲜红的虹膜上呈现出他当年发现真相后的直接证据——同带土右眼如出一辙的镰刀状暗纹自其中开始旋转。  
有那么一瞬间，带土产生了自己终于握住了对方心脏的错觉，他甚至带着隐约的期待盼望自己的指节被那些锐利的犬齿撕扯流血，旋即又意识到现在的旗木卡卡西是一团来自过去的残影，是一群湿漉漉的细碎小水滴的集合体——你既不能把对方再次击碎，亦不能将其重新拼合。  
他看着自己左眼里的纹路再次稳定成三枚勾玉的形状，于是把手指从对方口腔里抽出来。

“咳——把卷轴给我，”卡卡西面色潮红，开口的语调却很平稳，“我会销毁它，然后离开木叶。我无权，也没有立场干涉你的决定。但是——让我走，带土。”  
“当然，当然，我忘了，这才是你的目的，”带土冷哼了一声，从身后的忍具包里掏出一只巴掌大小的卷轴，“团藏就是靠着这个让你给他卖命的吧——我可是有认真做过调查的哦。”  
卡卡西大脑里的每一个细小的灰色细胞都由于对方瞬间阴沉下来的脸色而放声尖叫着——危险！它们警告着——就是现在，用雷切进行佯攻，然后再用神威——跑，快跑！别问，管好你的嘴——  
“你什么意思？”他盯着带土转动卷轴的手指，而在脑海深处某个晦暗不清的角落里，他幻想那个人可以用同样的手指把玩其他一点东西。  
“我是说——”带土举着卷轴压低身子，他的裆部堪堪蹭着对方仍然暴露在外的阴部，“或许我在拧掉团藏脑袋的同时也顺便在卷轴上动了点手脚，比如把施术人的名字改成‘宇智波带土’。”  
卡卡西只来得沉默地发出一声细小的呜咽，因为眼前这个浑身上下散发着黑暗气息的带土捏着他的下巴把整根卷轴塞在他舌头底下，“你嘴巴被撑起来的样子很好看。就像你方才说的那样，这不过是在支付酬金——我会考虑把卷轴还给你的。”  
“在此之前，卡卡西——你受用着就行了。”  
带土拍开试图进行格挡的肘击，强势地挤进他的双腿之间，那只仍然带着湿意的手套挑开已经被分泌物泡到滑腻的阴唇，顺势把那些体液悉数抹到已经开始充血起来的阴核上。  
那个曾经出言不逊要当火影的小男孩应该是彻底被他们合伙谋杀了，卡卡西略带伤感地想着，而更糟糕的是，自己居然会真的对面前这个神经质的陌生人起反应。

卡卡西的逼和他身体其他部位一样缺乏黑色素，连体毛也一样稀疏——带土无端地想起这个叛忍其实比自己还要小上四岁，甚至于离条文意义上的成年还差个把月。不过从对方的透露出的只言片语来看，性爱对他而言无非是家常便饭，大概就和苦无一样，是很趁手的武器。  
他们都不可能是双方的第一次——这个想法并没有让带土感到多么不自在：与其对着某些无名无姓的杂鱼无能狂怒，他更倾向于用实际行动把卡卡西操服。  
“放松，”他冲那团嫩肉吹了口气，满意地看到它们哆哆嗦嗦地又吐出一点透明的暖流，“不是之前还说被调教得很好吗？你业务能力不大行啊。”  
卡卡西咬着卷轴闷哼起来。在带土准备继续说荤话前，对方的手按在他的后脑勺上，条件反射般地径直往下方压。  
原来还是会挠人的。  
带土这样想着，用鼻尖在湿漉漉的会阴处拱来拱去，淡淡的咸腥味压在舌根上，源源不断地往他已经紧得不像话的裤裆输送电流。他把手臂垫在对方大腿下面，扣住两边突起的胯骨施力，好让自己的舌头更方便舔弄尚拢在一起的肉缝。  
卡卡西的腿根过了电似的抖动起来，环绕着黑色短发的指头似乎拿不定主意到底是要把那张折磨人的利器推开还是吞得更深。不断有破碎的呼吸从噙在嘴里的卷轴周围泄下来，一并流出的还有自股间涓涓不停的情液，带土用舌尖勾住一点，用牙齿抿着那点软肉把隐蔽其间的小穴舔得更开，湿得过分的口感让他觉得自己像是在品尝咸味的棉花糖。  
他不清楚卡卡西的特殊生理构造是否有包括前列腺，但依然就着对方的淫液往那个带褶的小洞里塞了一根拇指，里面的肠肉紧挨挨地贴上来，被推开后又迅速合拢，发出暧昧的水声。带土把胳膊抽回来，胡乱抹了一把脸，单手就着插入的姿势继续在卡卡西的阴道里抠抠摸摸，仰着脑袋观察对方的神色——两只大小不一的眼珠盛在半阖的眼眶里，瞳孔放大，但是当带土凑过来的时候，那只左眼忠实地重新聚焦，追随自己的同胞，它们共享着同样的纹路，在转瞬间交换各自主人埋藏的不可言说。  
卡卡西的鼻音逐渐沉重起来，带土腾出手解开裤头，把硬得能杀人的阴茎掏出来，抵在不断抽搐的穴口上磨蹭了一会儿，随后整根插入，就着对方高潮的痉挛顶弄。一下，两下——  
叛忍的下巴向后仰起，他的喉结上下滑动，也许是想说点什么，带土没能听清——血液呼啸着在视网膜后横冲直撞，疯狂地擂着耳膜——又或许他已经死了，因为现世里怎么会有如此极乐的享受，“卡卡西，我——”  
他把剩下的口型埋在那两片薄薄的乳肉里，从对方的挣扎来看，多半是见了血。

这实在算不上一场得体的性爱，不过鉴于它的初始动机本来就不单纯，卡卡西甚至觉得可以把这次简单粗暴的交合列入性生活榜首。  
好吧，他承认，这其中的确有爱屋及乌的缘故。  
带土沉甸甸地压在他身上，他们的心脏隔着肋骨脉动，在各自凌乱的节奏中似乎找到了某种独有的同步。  
“那么，多谢款待——我很满意。”木叶的上忍率先用手肘支其身子，他伸手揉了揉对方下巴上的小痣，把被咬出牙印的卷轴抽出来。  
带土射在他肚子里的东西开始从没来得及合拢的穴口里慢慢渗出来，卡卡西刚想起身打理又被对方按着胸骨推了回去，然后眼睁睁地看着那只卷轴被自己那两瓣肉唇吞没，系着丝线的那一段还绕在那个人的指头上，活像个操他妈的廉价按摩棒。  
“唔——不要——”  
带土直接冲着他尚未从高潮中恢复过来的下体扇了一巴掌，卡卡西尖叫着又开始发抖——灌进甬道内的精液被挤压着向前推，随后又被卡在里面的卷轴悉数挡住。  
“我倒是不介意你流着一腿精液在外头晃荡，”带土最后在他鼓起来的阴核上捏了几把，“不过下次我们还能试点更好的——”  
他把陷在股缝里的布料重新拉直，盖在对方腿间的狼藉上。  
“——或许那时候我已经成了火影，你可以当我的暗部队长，在我办公的时候藏在桌子下面给我口交——别矜持了卡卡西，你他妈的就是个欠操的受虐狂，没人给你套项圈你自己都能搞一个出来。”

带土最后用神威把他丢到一张简易的软床上——从周遭的装饰来看，这里大概是某个遥远国都的廉价旅店。  
“入住手续什么的已经办理好了，”对方掏出房卡晃了晃，把它放在床头柜上，“这一回，就算我放你走了。”  
卡卡西在他欺身而上的时候没有做多大的反抗，他的生理和心理已经很久没有如此疲惫过了。  
“好好考虑一下我的建议，”带土掰开他的腿，在已经泛出水痕的衣物上印下一个吻，“回见。”  
空气中再次泛起螺旋状的纹路，然后他消失了。  
卡卡西盯着墙上发黄的污渍发了一会儿呆——带土的那个告别吻和烙铁似的，烫得人浑身发软。他自暴自弃地揪住依然嵌在体内的卷轴，手指毫无章法地律动起来——已经高潮过的身子给不了多少反馈，直到最后一丝绵密干涩的快意被压榨而出，他浑身上下都是热烘烘的汗味，被带土咬破的胸口处的血迹沾在布料上，已经干透了，撕下来的时候又是一阵刺激。  
他不自觉地又想起带土那个没能成型的口型——多年的经验让他很容易从细微的动作里判断出大量的信息。对方说的是——卡卡西，我——  
但是“爱”不是这样的，至少在亲热系列里所有的小说里不是这样的，何况他和带土甚至没有交换一个像样的吻。  
我他妈的完了，卡卡西仰头栽在堆起来的棉被里，这算什么——我和带土还能算什么？我他妈地怎么没早点看出来他也是个疯子。  
他把卷轴从体内抽出，于是堵在里头的体液立刻淌下来，卡卡西觉得自己像是某种被奶油撑爆掉的甜点——他决定明天起来在做清理。  
奇怪的是，当他终于闭上眼睛时，旗木卡卡西觉得这一回，自己的确能睡上一个无梦的好觉。


End file.
